Which Dad to Trust
by taylei98
Summary: Ally's life is not really the same as most kids her own age due to the fact that she has never met her real dad. What will happen if they do actually met? Will it be the same outcome as 'the dream? 2nd FanFic ever! Enjoy. PS I am not very good with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Here is my new story so I hope you enjoy! I don't own A&A, Wide Awake, Whistle, The Carrie Diaries or Chevy/Camaro. I love them all though! Enjoy!)**

I was sitting in my living room watching The Carrie Diaries. I got up at commercial to get some water when the doorbell rang. I got it since my step dad was taking my mom to Hawaii for their 7th anniversary. When I opened the door, I saw Austin. We had gone to school together since 6th grade but we really didn't talk much. Well, we talked a little but we were not really friends.

"Hi. I was wondering if you would like to buy so-" He looked up and smiled. "Ally? I didn't know you lived here!" I smiled back. "Hey Austin. Yup, I live here. So what are you selling?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, umm, I am selling chocolates." "Oh really? What is it for?" I though I knew but I just wanted to know for sure.

"Its for baseball." "Oh cool. So which one... I mean, Freshmen, JV, or Varsity team?" We were both Freshman in high school but he was so good that the coach used him for all three. "Umm its for.. uhh Varsity." why was he acting weird? "Umm, Ally?" "Oh, yes. I will buy some chocolate." I forgot why he was here. He was just so stunning with that blond hair and those toned arms and chest. Wait, what. Never mind.

"Oh, umm, thats not what I was going to say." He looked down sheepishly. "I was gonna say that you look cute..." I-I- Austin said I looked cute? "What? Me? I am wearing a yellow tee-shirt, gray Soffes, my glasses instead of contacts and absolutely NO makeup!" I pointed to everything as I said it. Then it hit me. My Soffes were really short and my tee-shirt was tight, it was even pulled up a little to around my belly button. He looked at my stomach and I felt self conscious. "Wow. I didn't know you had a belly button piercing!" Oh god. I pulled down my shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Ally. Why did you pull down your shirt." "Umm... well my piercing is kinda a mistake." Now it was my turn to look at the ground. "What do you mean?" "Well, I kinda sorta got really drunk at a party and... things happened... one of those lead to my piercing..." "Oh, well what were the other things?" I smirk grew on his face as he raised an eyebrow. "Umm.. well come inside and I will tell you. I don't want my neighbors hearing!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him in, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Umm... I got a few tattoos, and I... lodbtnyeregenity" I slurred the last part so he didn't hear. "You what? I didn't catch that last part." "Yeah that was kinda the point!" I muttered under my breath. "Well. I kinda lost my virginity at the party." I bit my lip looking at the ground once more. "What? Really? No way!" Oh god, he hates me now! He thinks I am a slut! I started to walk away. "Whats the matter Ally?" "Well don't you hate me now? Don't you think I'm a slut?" I looked at him. "What? NO way! I would never think that! You're really cool! So... you said you got some tattoos?" he said in a sexy tone. "Yeah. I got 5." "Well... are you gonna show me?" "Umm... I guess."

"I have this one on my palm..." an infinity sign with the words life and love written in it at the base of my thumb. "How did I never see it?" "I use makeup cos my parents don't know about it, or any of the thing that happened that night... Anyways, I have this one right above my ankle..." I showed him the treble clef that had a heart at the tip. "Oh, I didn't know you liked music! Is the tattoo the reason you always wear pants and/or boots?" "Yeah it is. Then I have this one slightly below my ear. " I pulled my hair out of the way so he could see the teal colored bow. "And, on my left shoulder blade..." I lifted up my shirt as I turned around to show him a hibiscus flower with a humming bird.

Then remembered something. The back part of my bra covered most of it. Then I felt his hand pull the back of my bra down. I got the chills as his fingers touched my back softly. "Oh... I'm sorry... I just wanted to see the tattoo..." "I know Austin... Its OK..." I pulled my shirt down as he asked the question I dreaded the most. "What about the last tattoo? You said that you had 5... I have only seen 4." Oh great.

"Did I say 5? Psssshhhh! I meant 4! Haha!" My voice got high whenever I lied. "Ally... I know you are lying! I might be blond but I am not stupid!" Ugggg! I guess I had to show him the last one... "Fine.." I took off my shirt and my Soffes. I turned to the side, showing him my final tattoo of a bunch of leopard spots running from right under my armpit to mid thigh. I looked down unclasping my red lace bra to move the side out of the way and pull down my matching underwear just slightly.

His eyes widened as I heard him gasp. "WOW... Ally!" "What? My tattoo or my double D's?" He looked at me with a sexy smirk on his face. "Both!" He winked at me before I glared at him trying not to smile or laugh but failing miserably. We both cracked up laughing as I fixed my underwear, clasped my bra and put my shirt back on. "Wait!" Austin yelled grabbing my shirt and pulling it back up just enough to where he could see my piercing. "What?" I was confused. "Look Alls..." Alls? What, now he had a nickname for me? I decided to ignore it.

He pointed to my belly button ring. "It matches with your tattoos!" I had many belly rings but I just happened to be wearing my favorite one. It was one of my many dangling ones. There was a bow hanging down from the actual piercing that had leopard print inside it, like he said, matching with my tattoos... well somewhat. "What do you know! It does!" He glanced down at it again before touching the bow, moving it back and forth like a cat toy.

He looked up to see me smiling at him. We both laughed. "Hey, do you want to sit down?" I asked only being polite. "Umm... sure." I lead him into the living room where I plopped down on the couch, Austin sitting right next to me. "So, what are you watching?" "Well, I am watching the Carrie Diaries, but I know you probably don't want to watch it." I changed the channel to one of the many that had music. "Oh, well its not my house so, I don't care honestly." "Oh its OK. I have already seen this one anyways." Just then, one of my favorite songs came on, 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry.

I immediately stood up and started dancing and singing along to the song. Austin stood up to and started laughing as we both danced and sung at the top of our lungs. As the song ended, Austin tripped and pushed me down as well. He landed on top of me. Then the song "Whistle' by Flo Rida came one. Talk about timing! We just stayed there looking into each others eyes for a few seconds before I wiggled out from under him before anything else happened. I went over to the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water. I walked back to the living just to see Austin sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. As I walked closer I heard him say something about 'ruining it'. Ruining what exactly. I walked over to him and gave him a bottle, sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey! I'm sorry about earlier." "Austin, it's OK, honestly." Even though I realized something when we had that... moment. I realized that I might have a crush on Austin. "Hey, Umm... Do you maybe want to... you know... spend the night? I-I-I mean Trish will be here too and you can invite one of you're friends so you aren't surrounded by girls!" Great, I probably scared him. "Ummm... sure... you know if your parents don't mind. I mean two girls and two guys having a sleepover..." "Umm... my parents are in Hawaii for their anniversary." "Oh, OK. I'll go home and get my stuff and tell my parents."

"OK. Umm. Yeah so you can do that now while I take a shower. OK?" "Yeah, sounds good." Then he walked out. As I walked upstairs, my phone rang. It was Trish.

_To: Ally_

_From: Trish_

_Hey gurl! I jus wanna say I cant come tonite my parents r fighting... again! Srry boo! Luv ya! 3_

OK... That means I will be alone with Austin and his friend. I text her back.

_To: Trish_

_From: Ally_

_OK Trish im srry bout ur parents hope they can work it out... again haha lol ily! 3_

I decided to tell Austin.

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Hey Aus, trish cant come tonite so looks like u me and ur friend. Ttyl_

I hopped in the shower and got all washed up. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to get changed. I walk strait to the closet and was about to take my towel off.

"Hey Alls!" I pulled my towel on tighter and turned around sharply to see Austin sitting on my bed. "How did you get in here?" "Uh, I walked in! Oh and the front door was unlocked so I locked it back." I looked at him and noticed there was nobody else with him. "Where's your friend?" "Oh... umm Dez couldn't make it. I would have invited someone else but I was hoping we could have some time alone... you know to... umm... get to know each other a little more!" Okay... That was weird.

"Well... can I get changed now? You can go watch TV or something." "Awww! are you sure I can't study your tattoos a little more?!" He said pouting. Then he began walking closer and grabbed my sides with his muscular hands. I looked up at him and saw that he was leaning down slowly. What do I do?

I met him in the middle, our lips touching gently. As his hands moved to where he was hugging me in a way, I felt myself getting pulled closer to his toned body. I pulled away after a while, both of us out of breath. "Ally, I'm sorry." "No, its OK. It was just... unexpected. But I kind of need to change..." I stated, still a little out of breath. "OK, I will be downstairs." As he walked out, I put on my night clothes which included my under clothes, a pair of yellow Soffes and a loose, hot pink/yellow zebra print crop top. I walked downstairs and Austin was on his phone.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch where he was sitting. He looked up and dropped his phone, his mouth gapping open. As he looked me up and down, I said "What? You like what you see? Haha! Are you even hungry?" He closed his mouth and choked out "Yea... in that way but also... another way too." As he licked his lips the meaning came to me. "Well... I can only help you with the first... for now..." I bit my lip as he smiled. "What do you have, Alls?" I grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen opening the pantry.

"PANCAKES!" he screamed. "OK, OK. Pancakes it is!" I started laughing as he celebrated and brought the mix out. "I will make them Ally. I make some bomb ass pancakes." I laughed and walked upstairs. When I got to my room, I grabbed my case full of belly button rings and brought them downstairs. "Aus, which one should I wear?" "Ummmm... The yellow glow in the dark! I love yellow!"

He licked his lips before continuing "Especially on your body..." I pulled out the glow in the dark ring, walking over to the sink and pulling out the previous ring. As I filled a cup with alcohol for cleaning I asked "Hey Austin, you wanna see this?" He turned around quickly but disappointment filled his face as he noticed what I was talking about. "Look!" I pointed to the two holes that were on my belly button now. "Ewwww! That is so gross!" he said as he poked it. I just laughed as I went to put in the other piercing.

After eating our pancakes which were really good, we sat down to watch movies. After a few hours, we decided to just talk. "Hey Ally, I noticed that Camaro outside. It is really nice. Is it your's?" "Well, its my step dad's." I really wanted that car but it was my dad's baby. "Umm... I know this is personal but... is your step dad nice?" I looked at him. "Well... I guess. He doesn't beat us or anything, but he is the only dad I have ever known." "What do you mean?"

"Well, when my mom gave birth to me, my biological dad left us because I was supposed to be a boy, stupid right? Well, I never saw him after that, and even if I did, I wouldn't have remembered it." "Oh, Ally. I didn't know. I'm sorry!" He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. Then memories of a dream I had once, came flooding into my mind. "Oh Austin." I cried. Simple as that. I cried into his chest. "Shhhhh... Its OK Ally." he whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. His head rested against my own until I calmed down.

"That wasn't all... When I was little, I had a dream. My mom had set up for me and my dad to meet each other. We went to the movies and afterward he-he-he r-raped me." I stared crying again until my head hurt. "I know it didn't really happen but it was so-so real! I never told anyone, not even my mom or Trish!" Now that I think about it, I don't know why I told Austin. I guess I just trusted him.

After a few minutes, I noticed that he had a really hard stomach. "Austin, do you have a 6-pack?" he chuckled "Yes, why do you ask?" I reached over to his stomach and ran my fingers up and down. "Your stomach felt hard." As I said that, my hand traveled too far down, to his pants. I slowly pulled back and looked up at him. "I-I-I... Sorry..." We both leaned in and kissed slowly. He pulled me onto his lap and nibbled my lower lip. As his tongue entered my mouth, all my worries about my dad flooded out of me. He pulled away as he kissed my bow tattoo lightly and began traveling down my neck.

When I actually realized what was happening, I pulled away swiftly. As I got off his lap, he asked me "What did I do? Alls, I'm sorry... I-" "I-I think you should leave..." "Ally, please..." I looked away. "Austin, leave!" I was on the verge of tears again as I screamed this. "I'm sorry..." I heard the door close and tears streamed down my face. What did I do? I could talk to Austin and I kicked him out because of a stupid feeling in my stomach.

I feel asleep on the couch. Then, I had the dream about my dad. I awoke crying. As the call tone went off and I waited for the answer, I slowly calmed down.

Austin: Underlined

**Ally: Bold**

Hello?

**Austin, I need you!**

Ally, I'm coming! Why are you crying?

**I had the dream!**

I will be right there!

We both hung up and Austin opened the door minutes later. I ran over to him and hugged him. As I cried on his chest, he lifted me up and took me upstairs, setting me down in the bed before laying down next to me. "Shhhhh... Its OK Alls... Please don't cry..." I felt his soft, warm lips press against my forehead and pull away slowly. He put his arm around me and we fell asleep.

**(A/N: Thankyou for reading don't forget to review. This chapter is somewhat based on my life with the whole dad/step dad thing, the car, the dream about the dad so yeah... bye 3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do not own Austin and Ally. That should be about it so... enjoy!)**

Ally's POV:

I woke up on the couch, the smell of eggs, bacon and toast lingering in the air. I heard the swinging door to the kitchen open and close and Austin walked out. He leaned over the couch as hepoked my arm. "Ally, breakfast is ready." He began shaking me as I sat up and grabbed his arm. "Don't poke me..." We started laughing and I got up and walked into the kitchen. There was food on the table so we enjoyed the breakfast in a comfortable silence.

When we were doing dishes, I decided to break the silence which Austin looked happy about. "Austin, thank you for coming over last night. I haven't had that dream since I was like, 4. I don't know why it would have come back now but..." "Its OK Ally. I had fun just laying with you. And, I'm glad I could comfort you." He gave me that cute cheeky grin and winked at me. I bumped my hip into his and just giggled. "Oh god Ally. That giggle you have there is hella cute!"

Did he just say... no I must have heard wrong. I must have!

_Austin's POV:_

"Oh god Ally. That giggle you have there is hella cute!" Wait, did I say that out loud? What the fuck?! I probably freaked here out! Ugg I am so stupid. I look at Ally to see her blush a dark shade of red and bite the corner of her lip before looking down at the ground. "Ally, I-" I didn't know what to say. "Ummmm... I'm sorry Alls, I didn't umm..." "You didn't mean it? Its OK" she said a small, fake smile growing on her face.

"No Ally, I did mean it..." I rubbed my neck. Why do I always do that when I am nervous?! "I meant it, I just... Didn't mean for it to come out... especially since it sounded, well, weird. Sorry." I looked away and went back to putting some dishes away. "Wait, Austin." Ally walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "It did sound slightly weird., but it was also kind of sweet." She looked up at me biting the corner of lip. I love when she does that. "Ally, I don't mean to sound weird or anything but, I love it when you bite your lip like that."

She let her lip slip out of the grip of her teeth and grabbed my hands. As she looked up at me, she pulled herself closer, our body's pressed together. Wow. The girl is amazing. "So, do you like this too?" She licked her teeth then bit her lip in that amazingly sexy way. I leaned in and noticed her doing the same. It started out sweet and innocent. Once she tangled her fingers in my hair, I knew that this girl would be the end of me.

I moved to push her against the wall but she grabbed my hand, pulled me into the living room and pushed me down on the couch. What had come into her. Just a few minutes ago she was this shy, self conscious, innocent girl. Now she is a sexy girl who wants to kiss me senseless, not that there is anything wrong with that but still. I got snapped out of my thoughts but Ally hopping on my lap and slamming her lips into mine.

I slid my tongue against her lower lip and she immediately opened her mouth. The battle for control lasted about 2 minutes before she stopped moving her tongue to breathe and I took the opportunity to feel around her mouth. When she pulled my shirt off, I looked into her eyes and saw lust. I moved my hands down to her thighs. After another minute or so of passionate kissing, I pulled off her night shirt so she was left in her bra and pajama shorts. I began kissing down her neck stopping to nip at a few places.

As I was nearing her cleavage, Ally grabbed my hands and brought them to her lower back. As I began rubbing her back, she yanked my flannel pants off. As soon as I felt her soft fingertips at my pant line, moving their way into my boxers, I knew we couldn't do this. I pulled her off my lap and got up, put my clothes back on and walked into the kitchen.

Ally walked in, still shirtless. "Austin, whats the matter?" "Alls, you have no idea how bad I wanted to keep going but... I didn't want to hurt you, or ruin the friendship we have here, whatever this 'relationship' is between us." Then she did the unexpected. She walked over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Thank you. Can you come with me?" I nodded as she pulled me upstairs to her room.

She put on a tank top and lay down in bed. "Austin, come here?" "Sure Alls." I walked over but Ally stopped me. "There is a strict dress code in order to lay down on my bed." "As of when?" I chuckled and she replied "Mm... about 20 seconds ago so..." She took my shirt off and pulled me down on the bed, cuddling up to my chest. "Wait, so what was the dress code?" She laughed. "Night wear only" Then cracked a smile before running her fingers up and down my chest slowly for a little while. When her hands stopped moving, I could tell she was asleep. I fell asleep minutes later.

**(PAGE BREAK)**

I woke up, feeling my legs intertwined with someone else's legs. At first, I didn't realize where I was but when I saw who I was cuddling with, I knew exactly where I was. AS I looked at the beautiful face before me, Ally's eyes fluttered open. "Austin?" her voice was groggy after just waking up. "Yea, its me. What do you want to do? Its only... half past noon." I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

We both sat up as Ally decided what to do. "How about painting? We could go outside because the weather is supposed to be really nice today." Painting wasn't really my thing and I found it somewhat boring but I would do it with her. "Sure, I'm not a big fan of painting but anything with you is fun." She smiled and got off the bed, walking over to the dresser. She pulled off her tank top and put on a ½ sleeve gray v-neck shirt. "Are you coming or what?" her question snapped me out of my thoughts.

When we got outside there was a big easel set up with a bunch of paint on a little tray next to it. "Let me get canvases. They are in the garage." I walked around outside admiring everything from the pool to the flowers to the little garden statues. "I think we should paint the water fountain." Ally came back out. "Its pretty Ally but it is really detailed. How about... the pool! Thats pretty easy!" She glared at me. "Really? Something a little harder... the flowers!" "Ally, thats perfect, like a close up of a flower."

We looked around for a while before finding the perfect flowers. I choose a pink/white lily and Ally chose a blue/white pansy. After drawing the flowers in pencil, we began painting with Ally giving me little pointers here and there. As I was finishing, I accidental flung some white paint on her shirt. "Oh really, so thats how you wanna be!" Ally exclaimed before splashing some blue on my bare chest. "Oh well if this is gonna keep going you might wanna take off your shirt so it doesn't get dirty." I gave a smirk and winked. "OK. You're right. I can't get my shirt dirty." She said with a sexy grin before pulling it off. I just stood there looking at her until she flung some pink paint on me, breaking me from my trance.

After about 10 minutes of paint flying, we were covered head-to-toe in colorful paint. "Hey Austin, you have green paint on your lips." "Oh really? Well you have red. Do you want to make yellow?" I raised me eyebrows at her and she bit her lip. "Why not, yellow IS my favorite color!" Yellow? She likes yellow? Yahh! Me too! She took a step closer. "I like yellow too" I managed to squeak out. As she looked at my lips, I placed mine gentle on hers. Before long, her hands were in my hair while mine were around her waist.

When we pulled away after a few minutes, Ally whispered "We really need to stop doing that." while our lips were still touching. "Why? You've gotta admit, you like it!" She just smiled and pressed our lips together once more. After practically memorizing every part of her mouth, we pulled away. We walked into the house. "So, can I like take a shower?" I asked since we were both covered in now dry paint. "Sure but do you have clothes?" Oh, I probably need a change of clothes. "Ummm... no I guess I don't."

Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me up stairs, walked to her bedroom and grabbed a large t-shirt. "I thought it is supposed to be the other way around." She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "The clothes. I thought the guy was supposed to let the girl borrow clothes. Oh and why do you have a big t-shirt? You are tiny!" She looked down before whispering "It belongs to an old boyfriend. I just never gave it back."

When she said that, I became kind of upset. "Oh, OK. So, do you want to shower first?" "Yeah, OK just, don't touch any of my stuff. I don't want paint over everything." She began to walk away but I grabbed her wrist. When she turned around, I looked at her lips and just smiled, simply saying "Yellow..." She smiled back and walked out the door.

_Ally's POV:_

When Austin asked me why I had a large shirt, I sort of freaked out. I know it just belonged to an Ex but it felt weird saying it. "It belongs to an old boyfriend. I just never gave it back." I saw him tense up slightly and his nostrils sort of flared. Hmmm... I wonder... No not possible. I went to walk out the door but got stopped but Austin grabbing my wrist. As I turned around, I saw him look at my lips and smile. "Yellow..." was all he said but I knew exactly what he meant.

_Yellow... Yellow... Yellow... Yellow... _The only thing going through my mind was yellow.

**(PAGE BREAK)**

After we both got cleaned up and hung out for a while, Austin had to leave. I got really bored just shortly after he left so I decided to text him.

To: Austin

From: Ally

_Heyyy. Im soo bored right now :( wish you could have stayed ):_

To: Ally

From: Austin

_Im bored too. I miss u and I wanted to stay but my mom scheduled a bowling thingy with some family friends. Only 1 prob. They have been trying to set me up with the daughter for evah and she is totally obsessed over me ugg. I just wish she would leave me alone already :(:(:(:(_

So, he was hanging out with a girl... OK... ummm... Why do I feel jealous? Its not like we are dating. We just kissed a few times...

To: Austin

From: Ally

_Awww :( srry u can tlk 2 me if u want im not doing anything_

To: Ally

From: Austin

_Hey do u think I can tell her that we r dating to get her off my back? U know just for pretend._

'Just for pretend' hmmm I never thought these 3 simple word could hurt so much.

To: Austin

From: Ally

_Sure of course :) just for pretend and to help my wittle austy! 3 haha jk lol_

To: Ally

From: Austin

_Thanks alls ur the bestest evah! And DO NOT call me austy... my grandma calls me that and its totes embarrassing but thanks again 3 I will let u know how it turns out. ;D_

I guess I'm just glad I could help him out with his little 'girl problem'.

_Austin's POV:_

Well, she took that surprisingly easy. I thought she would freak out about the fact that I wanted to pretend date her but nope. I guess I'm sorta disappointed. I don't know what to expect but I know it wasn't this.

"Hey Austy poo! I've missed you. I'm just so glad we can hang tonight." Cassidy walked up to me. "Yeah Yeah Cassidy. I haven't missed you whatsoever and I would rather be with my _girlfriend_, but no I have to be here. Oh and never call me 'Austy' or 'Austy Poo' or anything like that." "Austy, stop being so rude to me! I know you are just using your 'girlfriend' to get me jealous and, you get so turned on when I call you that little nickname!" she said while putting air quotes around 'girlfriend'. I rolled my eyes.

"Cassidy, why would I want to make you jealous and absolutely nothing you could possibly say or do could ever turn me on... even just slightly! You are a spoiled freaking brat used to getting everything you want. Only one problem there _sweetheart_, you will never get me." She grabbed onto my arm and smashed her lips to mine. I tried pulling away but she grabbed my hair and started pulling it. When she tried to slip her tongue into my mouth, I bit down her making her yelp in pain. "Oww! Austy, what was that for? Oh were you trying to get sexual there? Ooo! Yay! I love it." When she leaned back in, my phone started going off so I quickly grabbed it from my pocket.

_Austin-Italicized_

Ally-Underlined

**Cassidy(Austin's phone)-Bold**

_Hello?_

Hey Austin

_Hey baby what are you up to?_

Oh, is that girl near you?

_Yeah babe? Oh thats cool._

Haha OK. So, are you having fun there?

_Oh, you know I could never have fun without you Alls_.

Yeah, whatever. Anyways, hows it going with that crazy girl?

"Austin, who are you talking to?" Cassidy came up to me grabbing my arm. "My girlfriend, Ally." "Oh, really now? Well can I talk to her?" Oh great. "Yeah sure, hang on."

_Hey, babe, an old family friend, Cassidy, wants to talk to you, K?_

Mkay.

**Hello? Who is this?**

Well, I could be asking the same since you are hanging out with _my_ boyfriend!

**Oh, just shut up already! Damn! Answer the freaking question!**

Fine! This is Ally, Austin's _girlfriend_. And now, who are you?

**I am Cassidy, Austin's secret crush.**

(Austin in the background) "Yeah, so secret even I don't know about it."

OK, first of all, Austin would never have a 'crush' on you because you are a complete and utter bitch. You are so annoying! That stupid squeaky, prissy voice of yours! Secondly, go find yourself some cheap ass, piece of shit, player man toy and leave MY boyfriend alone!

**This is not over, **_**Ally**_**!**

_Oh god. Thanks Ally! Your a life saver! I owe you big time. Haha she just stormed out! Oh and what did you tell her?_

Oh... nothing... And how about as a reward I get to spend time with you tomorrow? It will be the last day to hang out like we normally do, like all day, because my parents are coming back in two days.

_Sounds good Alls. What time do you want me over?_

Mm... whenever. We have a hidden key under that one fake rock that has a light in it, just in case I am not awake and haven't unlocked it yet. But, if I do wake up before you arrive, I will unlock it. Mkay?

_Perfect. OK Alls, see you tomorrow._

Ally had just got rid of a crazed chick and I was extremely happy. Plus, I get to hang with her all day tomorrow. I wonder what we are going to do_. _Well, I don't need to worry about that now, all I need to do is finish this lame bowling game with my family and get home.

When I got home, I went up to my room and decided to text Ally.

To: Ally

From: Austin

_Goodnight alls, see ya tomorrow :)_

After changing and brushing my teeth, I crawled under the covers and dozed off.

**(A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading and sorry if you didn't like the chapter. Don't forget to review and please give me some ideas. I appologise for not doing anything with the whole dad thing but Cassidy and her hatred will play a fairly large role in one of the next few chapters. Thanks again XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in... forever... but I'M BACK! I hope you guys like this chapter as it will be very... ummmm... dramatic? I guess, but it will hopefully be surprising. Well, enjoy this chapter! I do not own Austin and Ally.)**

_Ally's POV:_

I woke up this morning to the sound of a door handle turning then the squeak of the old door hinge. I stayed laying down for a minute before I saw a quick flash of blond hair. Then I felt something practically jump on top of me.

"Wake up, Alls!" He bounced up and down on top of me like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Alls...". I groaned before pushing him lightly and sitting up. "What do you want, Austin?!" I practically yelled. He put up 'claws' before snarling and saying "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!". "No, Austin. I just woke up with a... you... on top of me. I just want to sleep!"

I fell back down and as my head hit the pillow, Austin climbed on top of me, putting his weight on his hands and knees. He moved his lips to my ear and whispered "We should get up... this is the last day we can hang out like this. I want to make the most of it.". He then began kissing my jawline before making his way to my lips. My eyes fluttered open and I wrapped my arms around his neck while tangling my fingers in his hair. I then pulled him down as I forcefully pushed up my lips to meet his.

At first he was taken a-back, but he then melted into the kiss, trying to take dominance. It got pretty heated and after tossing and turning for a little while, we parted and he rolled off me to where he was laying by my side. As he wrapped his arms around my waist, I heard a knock on the front door. I got up from the bed rushing downstairs. When I opened the door, I saw some man standing there. He looked up at me and his eyes opened while a big smile grew on his face. I heard foot steps from upstairs and the man hugged me.

I gently pushed his shoulders and shakily asked "E-excuse me?". By now Austin was next to me looking weirdly at the man. "Mr. Jones? Ummm, sir, I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" I looked at Austin "Wait, you know this guy?" He nodded before slowly saying "Ally, this is Mr. Jones... Cassidy's father." My jaw clenched and my fists balled up. I turned slowly toward the man and opened my mouth to say something but got inturupted.

"Ally, I have missed you so much! Look at how beautiful you are!" he smiled even wider as he said this. "Ummm..." was all I could say. "Oh dear, you don't remember me do you?" I just shook my head. He sighed before replying, "Ally, I am your biological father. I know that what I did when you were born was wrong but I was so stupid." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Wait, so that means that Cassidy is my sister?" He nodded rapidly "Yes, yes she is. Cassidy was born a year after you and... Ally I just missed you so much." He went in to hug me but I just ran away, tears starting to fall down my cheeks, the dream flooding through my mind.

_Austin's POV:_

Did he just say... Mr. Jones is Ally's dad? I have known him this whole time! Oh boy, I'm going to kick his ass. Then he went to hug Ally and she ran away, up the stairs. I looked over to Mr. Jones and said "Why? Why did you leave her like that? You sir, are a selfish bastard and I don't want to ever talk to you or your daughter again." I slammed the door in his face, making sure to lock it before chasing after Ally. I'm sure she was thinking about the dream.

"Alls?" I walked into her room to see her sitting on the floor, her cheeks stained with tears. Her mouth was quivering as if she wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. As soon as I sat down next to her, the tears started flowing even more. I pulled her head into my chest and rubbed her back gently. Last time she even thought about the dream, she cried for 2 hours. Now, she just practically lived the dream, well, more like nightmare. I knew she just needed to cry and it was going to be a little while.

Within an hour and a half of crying, she fell asleep in my arms. I gently picked her up and placed her in her bed before laying down next to her. If she woke up, I didn't want her to be alone. I too fell asleep, but I wasn't thinking about any of my problems, no. I was thinking about Ally's problem. How did I not know that Mr. Jones was Ally's dad. Why did he leave like that but then one year later, have a baby girl and he stayed with her this whole time? I just don't get it. It pissed me off but right now, the only thing I could do was be here for Ally, with whatever she needed.

**(A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter and just one question. DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT COMING?! Haha anyways, hope you liked it and please don't forget to review. Also, if you haven't already, please read my other story 'A Trip To Milan'. I would really appreciate it. If you have already read it than thank you and I should be coming out with the next chapter in the next few day OK? Well, thats it for now and THANK YOU SO MUCH! Bye!)**


End file.
